RudePaul's Acting Challenge Race (Season 3)
Season 3 of RudePaul's Acting Challenge Race consists of 14 episodes. The season premiered on August 18th, 2018. The season ended on August 30th, 2018. Plot overview Characters found in acting challenges from previous seasons of RuPaul's Drag Race compete against one another to be crowned America's Next Acting Challenge Superstar. On August 30th, Nina as Blac Chyna was crowned the winner. Maria and Nelly's Mom were the Runners-Up. Nina as Blac Chyna also won the title of 'Miss Congeniality' again. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won RudePaul's Acting Challenge Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant entered the competition as the surprise 13th contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge and returned to the competition. :█ The contestant did not win the main challenge and did not return to the competition. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared on the Reunion episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant appeared in the Reunion/Finale episode. :█ The contestant was happily married. :█ The contestant was announced as part of the cast. :█ The contestant won the fan vote and was announced as part of the cast. Episodes 'Episode 0: ''"Casting Extravaganza (a.k.a. Shangela was robbed again)" * '''Fan Vote Winner: Nelly's Mom 'Episode 1: ''"#ToenailCouture" * '''Entered the Competition: Nina as Blac Chyna * Guest Judge: Life with MaK * Mini Challenge: Partake in a photo shoot where you are showered with baby dolls. * Mini Challenge Winner: Madam Buttrface * Mini Challenge Prize: A partridge in a pear tree * Main Challenge: Construct a look made from your own toenails. The toenails must be the main focus of the outfit. Nail clippers optional. * Runway Theme: Toenail Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Maria * Main Challenge Prize: Nnggghhhhh Fish Tacos! * Bottom Two: Divine and The Devil * Lip-Sync Song: Roxxxy Andrews' verse from "Read U Wrote U" * Eliminated: The Devil * Farewell Message: "Do play with doo-doo xoxo SATAN" (pentagram drawing) 'Episode 2: ''"Alyssa Edwards: The Rusical" * '''Guest Judge: Alyssa Edwards * Mini Challenge: Eat the most rice crackers in one minute. * Mini Challenge Winners: Comeback Cher and Nelly's Mom * Mini Challenge Prize: Team captain in the main challenge. * Main Challenge: Star in a two-act musical based on Alyssa Edwards' life. * Runway Theme: Girl look how orange you fuckin' look girl * Main Challenge Winner: Comeback Cher * Main Challenge Prize: An uncomfortable hug with Alyssa Edwards (back rolls included) * Bottom Two: Maria and Bradonna Fox * Lip-Sync Song: "Drop Dead Gorgeous" by B. Ames * Eliminated: Bradonna Fox * Farewell Message: "My nama jeff *dab*" 'Episode 3: ''"Wake Up, Pearl! (Édition Française)" * '''Guest Judge: Pearl * Mini Challenge: Make a red carpet runway look in 30 seconds. * Mini Challenge Winners: Nobody (everyone failed) * Randomly Selected Team Captains: Madam Buttrface and Nelly's Mom * Main Challenge: Star in the french version of the hit talk show "Wake Up, Pearl!" in two teams. * Runway Theme: Rolling Down the Runway * Main Challenge Winner: Blande * Main Challenge Prize: A guest spot on "Hey Qween" where Pearl exposes the fuck out of RuPaul * Bottom Two: Becky and Madam Buttrface * Lip-Sync Song: That iMovie music that every Drag Race channel uses in their shitty videos * Eliminated: Becky * Farewell Message: "Like, goodbye? Like, thanks? Like, I was a filler queen? -Becky or something" 'Episode 4: ''"Winner, Winner, Chicken... Dinner" * '''Guest Judge: Tracy Martel * Mini Challenge: Feel as many oats as you can in 1 hour. * Mini Challenge Winner: Maria * Mini Challenge Prize: Put the queens in pairs for the main challenge * Main Challenge: In teams of two, prepare a Thanksgiving meal that represents both of your personalities. * Runway Theme: Turkey Lurkey Time * Main Challenge Winners: Nelly's Mom and Nina as Blac Chyna * Main Challenge Prize: Bees! * Bottom Two: Baby JJ and Comeback Cher * Lip-Sync Song: "Fiesta Salsa" by Raini Rodriguez * Eliminated: Comeback Cher * Farewell Message: "Time to do another Cher-well tour <3 I love you guys! P.S. I was robbed" 'Episode 5: ''"I Just Saw Manila Girl" * '''Guest Judge: That guy who put whipped cream down Jujubee's pants * Mini Challenge: Catch the knife * Mini Challenge Winner: Blande * Mini Challenge Prize: A phone call with Paula Deen * Main Challenge: Go out onto the streets and perform in a drag show without getting hit by a car. * Runway Theme: Ugly People Eleganza Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Blande * Main Challenge Prize: An apology from Laura Lee * Bottom Two: Divine and Lady MacBitch * Lip-Sync Song: "Level Ya Pussy Up" by Aja * Fucking Destroyed in the Lipsync: Divine * Farewell Message: "all i wanted was eggs" *mad world starts playing* 'Episode 6: ''"Reverse Snatch Game" * '''Guest Judge: Paula Abdul sitting reverse cowgirl in her chair * Mini Challenge: Deepthroat challenge - whoever can stick a popsicle down their throat the farthest wins * Mini Challenge Winner: Nina as Blac Chyna * Mini Challenge Prize: The Holy Bible * Main Challenge: Do a reverse Snatch Game where instead of performing as celebrities, you impersonate ugly lowlife drag queens. * Runway Theme: Lol im wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito * Main Challenge Winner: Maria * Main Challenge Prize: A half-eaten potato salad * Bottom Two: Lady MacBitch and Lil' Poundcake * Lip-Sync Song: "No Ma'am" by Jasmine Masters * Eliminated: Lady MacBitch * Farewell Message: "Lol the only reason i was here is because we needed a MacBitch to rep for season 3 but honestly I'm still better than Mary because she's a whore anyways bye -Lady MacBitch" 'Episode 7: ''"Me-me Transformations" * '''Guest Judges: LaQuisha Kiana MacBitch and Dr. Dill * Mini Challenge: Dress up like a pickle. * Mini Challenge Winner: Madam Buttrface * Mini Challenge Prize: A brand new car! * Main Challenge: Transform yourself into a living, breathing meme and present yourself on the runway. * Runway Theme: "Girl, they gon' me-me yo ass to death" * Main Challenge Winner: Lil' Poundcake * Main Challenge Prize: A one-year supply of Raven Symoné * Bottom Two: Blande and Nina as Blac Chyna * Lip-Sync Song: "Седьмой элемент" by VITAS * Eliminated: No one * Farewell Message: N/A 'Episode 8: ''"OriMoxx Roast" * '''Guest Judge: The Pringles Can Man * Mini Challenge: Roll around in a field of cacti. * Mini Challenge Winner: Nina as Blac Chyna * Mini Challenge Prize: Partner the eliminated queens with the remaining queens. * Main Challenge: As a stand-up comedy duo, roast OriMoxx and his fat rolls. * Runway Theme: OriMoxx (a.k.a Fat Suit Realness) * Main Challenge Winner: Nina as Blac Chyna * Returning Queen: Comeback Cher * Main Challenge Prize: A spot in the cast of Ori's Drag Race Season 2- oh wait, nevermind that's never going to happen. * Bottom Two: Lil' Poundcake and Madam Buttrface * Lip-Sync Song: "AAA" by Alaska, Courtney, and Willam * Eliminated: Madam Buttrface * Farewell Message: "These other bitches is jealous cause they ain't got a baywatch body with their hurricane face smh *blank stare*" 'Episode 9: ''"Outer Space Queens" * '''Guest Judge: My cat <3 (he's so sweet) * Mini Challenge: Yeet the Baby - Throw a baby as far as you can. Farthest baby wins. * Mini Challenge Winner: Baby JJ * Mini Challenge Prize: A freakin' chorizo! * Main Challenge: Construct a rocket ship and pilot it into space and plant a flag onto the moon. * Runway Theme: Intergalactation * Main Challenge Winner: Nelly's Mom * Main Challenge Prize: You get to pet my kitty's soft head it feels so great he's so nice * Bottom Two: Baby JJ and Lil' Poundcake * Lip-Sync Song: "The Same Parts" by Tatianna * Eliminated: Lil' Poundcake * Farewell Message: "Time to get back to being a straight-up motherfuckin' dick pig <3 i love all my skinny pageant fans bye" 'Episode 10: ''"Top 6 Acting Challenge" * '''Guest Judge: Bruce Bogtrotter * Mini Challenge: Clip your toenails and give them personalities. * Mini Challenge Winner: Nelly's Mom * Mini Challenge Prize: Put the queens in pairs for the main challenge * Main Challenge: Star in an amazing and iconic acting challenge with your beautiful partner. * Runway Theme: Anal Bead Couture * Main Challenge Winners: Baby JJ and Blande * Main Challenge Prize: Booty Massage in Hawaii I guess * Bottom Two: Comeback Cher and Maria * Lip-Sync Song: "Es Una Pasiva" by Willam * Eliminated: Comeback Cher * Farewell Message: "I can't speak Spanish, dammit! This shit was cher rigged for Maria! Keep on believin' kids! -Cher" 'Episode 11: ''"Ugly Wiki User Makeovers" * '''Guest Judge: The Legendary Lildrummerboy07 (ugh her mind) * Mini Challenge: Whatever that stupid fuckin' pancake challenge was in Season 10 that replaced Everybody Loves Puppets (ugh I hate that episode) * Mini Challenge Winner: Blande * Mini Challenge Prize: Nothing lol * Main Challenge: Attempt to give makeovers to ugly members of the wiki. * Runway Theme: Acting Challenge Family Values * Main Challenge Winner: Maria * Main Challenge Prize: No more debt, woohoo! * Bottom Two: Baby JJ and Blande * Lip-Sync Song: "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion * Literally the Saddest Elimination Ever: Blande * Farewell Message: "I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. I did my best. I love you all <3 -Blande P.S. My cat died yesterday P.P.S. My other cat died yesterday too P.P.P.S. My whole family perished in a fire last night. That's it <3 love you. *cries*" 'Episode 12: ''"Skinny Ball" * '''Guest Judge: Nicki Minaj * Mini Challenge: Pull off all your fingers as fast as you can * Mini Challenge Winner: Baby JJ * Mini Challenge Prize: No more fingers * Main Challenge: Create three runway looks from scratch for the Skinny Ball. * Runway Themes: Raini Rodriguez Iconic Fashion Moment, Starbucks Cup Realness, Cheerio Hula-Hoop Eleganza Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Nina as Blac Chyna * Main Challenge Prize: A new house + clear skin * Bottom Two: Baby JJ and Maria * Lip-Sync Song: "I Should Have Been Blac Chyna" by Nina Bo'Nina Brown * Finally Eliminated: Baby JJ * Farewell Message: N/A (Baby JJ did not write a lipstick mirror message, she instead chose to run around and fling her shit everywhere like the dumbass that she is) 'Episode 13: ''"Reunion" * '''Miss Congeniality (again): Nina as Blac Chyna * Massive Fight: Everyone vs Baby JJ 'Episode 14: ''"Grand Finale" * '''Winner of RudePaul's Acting Challenge Race: Nina as Blac Chyna * Runners-Up: Maria and Nelly's Mom * Married: Bradonna Fox and The Devil Category:Joke Seasons Category:Seasons Category:RudePaul